The present invention relates generally to keyboard portions of compact portable computers such as laptop and notebook computers, and more particularly relates to a titltable keyboard structure for portable computers.
Desktop computers are typically designed with detached input/output devices such as monitors, keyboards, mice, trackballs, etc. which allow a user to configure the position of the I/O devices in a manner that is most comfortable or ergonomically convenient. For example, full size keyboards are typically attached to a desktop computer via a long keyboard cable. The cable allows a user to position the keyboard on the edge of a desk, in his/her lap, or in any other position that is desired, as long as the cable is still attached. In addition, most full sized keyboards provide tiltable feet on their underneath side to allow a user to tilt the keyboard upwardly from the rear. This positions each rearwardly successive key row at a slightly higher elevation than that of the preceding key row to thereby ergonomically improve user hand and wrist orientations during keyboard use.
In contrast to the ergonomic advantages of desktop I/O devices, notebook computers are typically designed with the I/O devices physically and electrically attached within the casing of the computer. For example, the monitor or screen of a notebook computer is encased within the lid of the notebook computer, and swings upward from the base via a hinged connector. Mice are replaced with trackballs or other pointing devices which are mounted within the base of the computer, or next to the screen. Keyboards are rigidly mounted with the base of the notebook computer. It is recognized that the tiltable feature of desktop keyboards is desired in notebook computing. To acheive this ergonomic advantage, however, notebook computers provide titltable feet on the rear base of the computer. Thus, when a user desires to type on the keyboard of the notebook, the tiltable feet are swung out from underneath the base thereby tilting the keyboard towards the user. Such an arrangement provides an ergonomic typing angle if the notebook computer is placed on a hard flat surface. However, in many environments in which portable computers are used, such a hard flat surface is unavailable. Rather, users of portable computers often find themselves entering data with the computer placed on airplane trays, file folders, pillows, on their own knees, etc. In these situations, tiltable feet on the base of the notebook computer do not have an appropriate surface on which to rest. Therefore, users are required to type onto a keyboard that is essentially flat. What is needed is a mechanism which allows a user to adjust the tilt angle of the keyboard in a notebook computer in environments which do not provide hard flat surfaces on which the computer can rest.
In addition to the problems with notebook computers which are discussed above, another disadvantage in placing all I/O devices, as well as a central processing unit, memory, floppy drives, hard drives, Personal Computer Memory Card Interface Association (PCMCIA) cards, etc., within a single housing is that the housing of the notebook computer needs to provide access to all of these parts, as needed. For example, if a notebook computer is designed to allow a user to upgrade memory, an access door is provided on the underneath side of the base for example. If the CPU can be upgraded, an access door may be provided for it as well. Additionally, other access doors may be provided to allow for insertion/removal of PCMCIA cards, removable hard drives, modems, or other system enhancements. However, by adding a plurality of access doors within a portable computer, the structural integrity of notebook housing may be compromised. What is needed is a structure which allows access to components within the housing of a portable computer, but which does not dramatically compromise the housing's structural integrity.
It can be seen form the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide an improved portable computer with a simple, light weight and cost effective tiltable keyboard mechanism that eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above mentioned problems commonly associated with adjustably tiltable keyboard structures. It would also be desirable to provide an access door within the housing of a portable computer which does not compromise the structural integrity of the housing. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved portable computer.